


Cersei's Curiosities

by WhoresAndWine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoresAndWine/pseuds/WhoresAndWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the book "A feast of crows" by George R.R Martin, Cersei had a lesbian scene with Taena Merryweather. But it didn't go as far as Cersei pleasuring her. So I wrote what I wished would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cersei's Curiosities

It was close to midnight, and she felt a bit weary. Cersei decided she would go to her chambers for some rest. Everyone at the small council really annoyed her today, and really drained her.

Kettleback walked with her to her chambers. She could feel his eyes wandering over her as she walked  in front of him, his eyes stripped her. She really was not in the mood to do things with him, even though it's been awhile since they last did. Truth be told, she only bed him to make him do things for her, more important and pressing matters. 

As they arrived at her chamber doors, she opened the heavy door and walked in, ignoring Kettleback's thoughts. She turned shut the door and turned around. She found Taena Merryweather lying down on her bed, naked. The Myrish woman seemed that she was waiting for her. The candle light made the woman's body seem to glow, it almost shimmered. Her breasts were larger than the queen's, with huge nipples, black as charcoal. They were also so perky, and had not even begun to sag. 

"My queen," The Myrish woman greeted her with a smirk.

"Taena," The queen forced a smile. She really wasn't in the mood right now. 

"Help me undress," The queen said.   
The Myrish woman helped her undress, until there was nothing left but her small clothes.   
There was a flagon of wine on the small table, and Cersei went to pour herself a cup, to maybe lighten herself up. 

Taena laid back onto her bed, looking around while the queen drank cup after cup, until she could feel it hit her head a bit. A warm flush came upon her face, she felt more relaxed. 

For awhile Cersei stared at the Myrish woman, looking upon her young body. She wondered what it would be like to kiss a woman, not on the cheeks, but full on the lips. Then she imagined what it would be like to suckle on her breasts, and fuck her like how Robert had fucked her. How he pushed her on her back and pushed her legs apart. She wanted to fuck the woman like how a man would. 

Cersei was surprised by how wet she had gotten from imagining this. The queen got up from her seat and moved her way upon the bed to go beside the woman. She then placed a hand upon Taena's breast, running her thumb across her black nipples, then after giving it a gentle squeeze. Taena looked at her wide eyed.   
"Do you like that?" The queen asked.   
"Yes."   
The queen squeezed her nipple harder, twisting it a bit.  
"And this?" She asked again.   
 The Myrish woman gave a gasp of pain.  "You're hurting me."  
Cersei twisted the other nipple now, and the woman gave another gasp of pain.   
"I am the queen. I mean to claim my rights."

"Do what you will." Taena said staring into her eyes.

Cersei reached down to touch her lady parts, to find it soaping wet.  
"Please," Taena said. "go on, I'm yours. Do what ever you want with me."

The queen started to rub her. Lady Merryweather started to moan softly. Cersei had the urge to get on top of her and fuck her like Robert fucked her. So she got on top of the foreign woman and parted her legs with her knee, then started to thrush her fingers into her. She made her moan again, and close her eyes. Cersei was fucking her like a man would fuck woman. It made her feel powerful, and in control.

She started to thrust into her more roughly now, making the woman shudder and arch her back against her. Cersei pushed her back against the bed and fucked her even harder, causing the woman to scream in pleasure.   
"Gods! OH GODS!" Taena cried out.

The screams were so loud it made Cersei excited. As the Myrish woman climaxed she let out a cry of pleasure, making Cersei's fingers covered in her juices. Taena sat up and grabbed Cersei's fingers to lick it off.   
   
"How should I pleasure my queen?" Merryweather asked.

Cersei just watched her and waited for the woman to do something. It was almost as if the woman could read her thoughts. Taena crept closer to the queen and went down on her, slowly pulling off her small clothes. When the Myrish woman removed her clothes, she buried her face between the queen's legs. A shiver went through Cersei's spine as the woman began to eat her out, making the queen clench her legs against the Myrish woman's head. 

Cersei imagined Jaime in place of the Myrish woman, as he would usually do this to her. Her climax came faster than expected at the thought of Jaime. She couldn't help but cry her brother's name out as she released.  
"Jaime... Oh ... Gods..."   
She whimpered with pleasure and threw her head back against the pillow. 

The Myrish woman sat up and looked at the queen with confusion. Everyone has heard of these rumors of me and Jaime, why are you surprised? The queen didn't really care so much anymore. She turned around and told the Myrish woman to blow out the candles and and go to sleep.   
She did as she bid.


End file.
